Miss Elaine
by blondevixen
Summary: There's a new DADA that has a history at Hogwarts...
1. Prolouge: A history at Hogwarts

Hey everyone. This isn't really the first chapter of my story. It's kind of the prologue. It's long and sucks, but I wanted to write it. You know how it is, you have to write it or your head will explode. Or you'll wish you head would have exploded. I invented this new character named Elaine. I'm so original, huh? I couldn't even think of a name besides my own. I don't own anything, but Elaine. It's an AU story about the new DADA teacher. This is just her life at Hogwarts and stuff. Some of the times might be messed up, but well the series is supposed be in '95 (I think) in the fifth book, but I'm writing that it's 2003 when the fifth book would take place. So, the dates get moved up. Thanks to Monika for betaing. Love ya! Hehe 

A blonde girl with deep blue eyes looked at the castle before her. It was her new school, Hogwarts. She closed her eyes for a minute. Letting the magic of the beautiful castle envelope her for a minute.   
  
The peace was broken by a boy saying, "Hello there, Mudblood!"    
  
The girl opened her eyes looked at him confused. She didn't know what a mudblood was. She had seen the boy around school before, though. He was a seventh year and his name was Lucius Malfoy.   
  
"What's wrong? Don't know how to talk, Mudblood?" another boy asked. He was tall with pale skin, greasy black hair, and a crooked nosed. His tone was menacing.  
  
Her mother had told her that if anyone one starts anything with you, especially at this magical school, it was best to just walk away. The girl clutched the books she was holding tightly to her chest and started to walk away from them.   
  
Both boys stepped in front of her. Lucius knocked her books down and said, "Show some respect when people are talking to you, Mudblood!"  
  
"Yes, show some respect. Besides, did we say you could leave?" Severus said. 

  
The little girl was more scared now than in any other time in her life. Meekly, she tried to pick up her books. Lucius kicked her hard in the chest and said, "Did I say you could pick up your books?" 

  
She gasped for air. Lucius kicked her down had knocked all of the wind out of her. "Answer me, Mudblood!" Lucius said pushing his foot on her tiny chest. The girl gasped harder for air, and Lucius pressed down harder on her chest with his foot.    
  
"Yeah! Answer, Mudblood!" Severus said and kicked her in her side.   
  
Whimpers of pain came out of her mouth between gasps for air. Her body was feeling sore and it was getting harder to breathe.    
  
James, Sirius, and Remus were walking down the path to school. They had just started one of their new practical jokes and wanted to go inside before anyone caught them. As they walked down the path, they heard high-pitched screams and gasps.    
  
"Did you hear that?" James asked.   
  
"The screaming and gasping?" Sirius asked.   
  
"Yeah," James said. It grew strong as they walked down further.    
  
"It's getting louder," Remus said weakly. There was a full moon the night before and he was feeling weak.   
  
"I wonder what it is?" James said.

  
They walked further down the path. A minute later, they had reached the castle and heard louder screams. They saw Lucius and Severus kicking something. "What are those two up to?" James asked.  
   
  
"What are they kicking?" Sirius asked.  
   
  
All three Marauders went over to them. Once it became clear what Lucius and Severus were kicking, all three boys gasped. It was a little girl who was squirming on the ground crying and gasping for air. Tears were running down her face.   
  
"Picking on little girls now, huh?" Sirius asked.   
   
  
Both Lucius and Severus stopped what they were doing and said, "Stay out of this, Black."   
  
"Too weak to pick on someone your own size?" James asked looking at the little girl. He tried to pick her up but she squirmed away in fear.   
   
  
Lucius got between the girl and James and said, "Makes sense you've came here. You're a Mudblood lover. Have to defend all of them because your little girlfriend is one?"   
   
  
James got mad and said, "Step aside, she's hurt."  
   
  
"Make me," Lucius said.   
  
  
"I will!" James said and punched him in the face. Severus looked ready to pounce on James at any second. Sirius looked at Remus and whispered, "Look, I'll take Severus. You go and get that little girl. Bring her to the nurse."   
   
  
Sirius ran at Severus and Remus snuck behind Lucius. Remus went over to the shaking and coughing girl. He bent down and said, "I won't hurt you. I'm going to take you to the nurse." The girl looked at him weakly and he picked her up. She clutched on to him tightly. He could tell she was scared.   
  
  
  
"You'll be ok, now." Remus said carrying her into the castle. The little girl started coughing. She coughed on him and blood went on his cheek. Remus knew something was wrong and ran to the hospital wing.   
  
  
  
As soon as he got inside, he called for Madam Pomfrey. She looked at the little girl and said, "Put her on a bed. What's wrong with her?"  
   
  
"I don't know, but she's coughing blood. Lucius and Severus were kicking her," Remus said.   
  
  
  
The girl laid on the bed shaking and coughing blood. "Poor thing. You may leave now, Remus. Thank you for bringing her in," Madam Pomfrey said.  
  
  
  
Remus was about to leave, but the little girl took held his hand. "Can I stay? I think she wants me here," Remus said.   
  
  
  
"Alright, just don't get in the way," Madam Pomfrey said and put an oxygen mask on the girl's face.   
  
  
Remus sat next to the girl as Madam Pomfrey gave her four different shots. He held her hand for hours, until she drifted off into sleep. "Sleep well," he said and left the room.   
  
  
  
When he got back to his common room, James and Sirius asked him where he had been. Remus explained everything and all three decided to go and visit the little girl the next day after all of their classes were over.  
  
  
  
The next day after all of their classes were over James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily went to the hospital wing. They made their way to her bed. She was still wearing an oxygen mask. "Hi. Do you remember me?" Remus asked.  
  
  
  
The little girl picked up a notepad and a quill and wrote, "_Yes, I do. You and your friends saved me," _and showed it to them.  
  
  
  
"We came over to see how you're doing. I'm Remus, this is Sirius and James," Remus said pointing to them.  
  
  
  
"_Who's that?_" she wrote and pointed her quill to Lily.  
  
  
  
"That's Lily," Remus said.  
  
  
  
"_She's pretty_," the girl wrote.   
  
  
  
Lily blushed and said, "Thank you."  
   
  
James put his arm around her shoulders and said, "She's my girlfriend."   
  
   
  
Sirius went over to her and handed her the books she had dropped. "You dropped these. I brought them 'cause I know you're dying to do homework," Sirius joked.  
  
  
  
"_I am. I'm a nerd,"_ the girl wrote.   
  
  
  
"Me, too. You got the right idea," Lily said.  
  
  
  
"_I wanted to thank you all for visiting me. It made me very happy. No one else visited me,_" the girl wrote.   
  
  
"No one else?" Remus asked.   
  
  
  
"_Nope. Thank you for coming,_" she wrote in reply.  
  
  
  
Sirius looked over at her and jokingly said, "Hey! We told you our names. How come you never told us yours?"  
   
  
"_Because I can't talk now_," she wrote.  
  
  
  
"Ha ha! Very funny," Sirius said.   
  
  
  
"Oh, come on. You know that's exactly what you would have wrote," James said.  
  
  
  
"So it is. I like your style, kid. What is your name?" Sirius asked.  
  
  
  
"_Thank you. My name is Elaine Martin," _she wrote.  
  
  
  
"That's a pretty name," Remus said.   
  
  
  
Elaine blushed and wrote, "_Thank you._"  
  
   
  
"You're welcome," Remus said.  
  
  
  
"It's getting late," James said.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, we should get going," Lily said.  
  
  
  
"Hope you get better soon," Sirius said.  
  
  
  
"You will," Lily said cheerfully.  
  
"If those two keep bothering you, just tell us," James said.  
  
  
  
"_Thank you for coming. It was very nice of all of you. Good bye and good night,_" Elaine wrote.  
  
  
  
They all said their good byes, except for Remus. "_Aren't you going to say good bye to me?_" Elaine wrote.  
  
  
  
"Nah, I'm going to stay awhile longer," Remus said.   
  
  
  
Elaine smiled at him and wrote, "_You are a very nice person._"   
  
   
  
"Thanks," Remus said and smiled at her.  
  
  
  
The two spent the rest of the night chit chatting. Just like the night before, Remus stayed until Elaine fell asleep.   
  
  
  
For the next, four days, Remus, Lily, James, and Sirius visited her everyday. Lily and Remus spent more time with her than the other, though. Lily and Elaine had a lot in common. Lily felt kind of like Elaine was her little sister. Remus was also beginning to feel that way.   
  
  
  
On Elaine's last day there, Remus visited her by himself. Elaine was breathing on her own. Her left lung which been ruptured was fine. So, she could breathe and talk now.  
   
  
 Remus looked at her. He handed a bag filled with chocolate frogs. Elaine smiled and said, "Oh, thank you, Remus, but my Mum says I can't eat chocolate."  
  
  
  
"Trying to watch your figure?" Remus joked. It was funny because he had never seen anyone as small as her.   
  
  
"No, I have diabetes," Elaine said looking down.  
  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I know what it's like to be sick," Remus said holding her hand.  
  
  
  
"You do?" she asked surprised.  
  
  
  
"Yes, I'm a werewolf," Remus said softly. He knew she probably wouldn't want to talk to him anymore.  
  
  
"That sounds horrible," Elaine said feeling bad for him.  
  
  
  
"You're not scared of me?" Remus asked.  
  
  
  
"I know you'd never hurt me," Elaine said and hugged him.  
  
  
  
Remus hugged back. It wasn't going to bad having a first year as a friend he thought.   
  
  
  
The months had flown by fast and December was upon them. As was the Yule Ball. On the night of the Yule Ball, Elaine sat in Lily's room watching her get ready. Lily was putting on her make up. "How come you're wearing make up? You never wear make up," Elaine said.   
  
  
  
"I want to look good for James," Lily said putting on eye shadow.   
  
  
  
"I think you'll look good even if you don't wear make up," Elaine said.   
  
  
  
"Thank you, but I don't think a little make up will hurt, do you?" Lily asked.  
  
  
  
"No, just makes you look better. I wish I could wear make up," Elaine said.  
  
  
  
"You're too young and cute for it. Besides, you already have a boyfriend," Lily teased.  
  
  
  
"I do not!" Elaine said blushing.  
  
  
  
"Bill Weasley is not your boyfriend?" Lily asked thinking about the red headed first year that Elaine talked to a lot.  
  
  
  
"Nope!" Elaine said still blushing.  
  
  
  
"Well, I think he will be one day," Lily said.  
  
  
  
"Never. Boys are crazy," Elaine said.  
  
  
  
"You got that right," Lily said putting her dress on over the slip she was wearing. "Zip me up?" she asked Elaine.  
  
  
  
"Kay," Elaine said and stood up and zipped her up, "Turn around! I wanna see the front!"  
   
  
"Hold your horses," Lily said and spun around. She was wearing a green and gold dress. Her curly red hair was in an elegant bun.  
  
  
  
"Wow! Lily you look so pretty. I wish I could go to the Yule Ball," Elaine said sadly.   
  
  
  
Lily felt bad and said, "It's going to be boring."  
  
   
  
"Not with Sirius! He makes everything fun," Elaine said.  
  
  
Lily was about to say something when the door opened and James, Sirius, and Remus came into the room. They all looked amazing in their suits. James' hair was even tidy.  
  
  
"Good evening, ladies," Sirius said faking a snooty voice.  
  
  
  
"Why ya talking like that, Sirius?" Elaine asked.  
  
  
  
"So people will think I'm a gentleman," Sirius said.   
  
  
  
"Do a lot of people there know you?" Elaine asked.  
  
  
  
"Everyone knows me! I'm Mr. Popular!" Sirius teased.   
  
  
  
"Then, no one will believe it," Elaine said.   
  
  
  
"Ah! A girl with a sense of humor. I like your style. Wanna be my date? Hmmm?" Sirius asked playfully.   
  
  
  
Elaine giggled and said teasingly "No way!"  
   
  
"Yes way! I'm gonna carry you there in your pajamas!" Sirius said and picked her up.  
  
  
A fit of giggles came over Elaine as she tried to squirm out of his arms. "So, will you go with me now?" Sirius asked.  
  
  
  
"Nope!" Elaine said and laughed more.  
  
  
Sirius put her down and said, "You're too hard to persuade. I give up!"  
   
  
"Quitter!" Elaine said making everyone laugh.   
  
  
  
Remus went over to her and said, "You said no to Sirius so you can go with me, right?"  
   
  
"Dream on!" Elaine said.   
  
  
  
Remus made sniffling noises and said, "I can't believe it! You've broken my heart!"  
   
"Oh no! Will it ever be fixed?" Elaine asked in mock drama.   
  
  
"No! Never!" Remus said and put his hands over his heart while continuing to sniffle.  
  
  
  
"This is so sad! Wwwwhhhhaaaaaa!" Elaine pretending to cry.  
  
  
  
Sirius sniffled and said, "He cried and then she cried, and then I cried!"   
  
   
  
It was starting to get close to the time the ball started. Lily looked at Elaine and said, "Will you be ok by yourself?"  
  
   
  
"Yes, I'll manage. Some how!" Elaine said dramatically.   
  
  
  
"Will you be my last dance when I come back?" Remus asked. Elaine nodded, then they all said their good byes and left.   
  
  
  
A few hours later they went back to Lily's room and found Elaine sleeping on the bed. "Isn't that cute?" Lily asked.  
  
  
  
"Get up!" Remus said and shook her.  
  
  
She groaned and looked at him confused. "You said you would be my last dance when I came back," he said smiling cheekily.  
  
  
  
"Wait, I went to my room and got my camera. I want a picture of all of you. I want to remember James' hair behaving," Elaine said and smiled.   
  
  
  
Everyone laughed and gathered around for a few quick pictures. Once the pictures were done, Remus picked up Elaine and said, "Now for my dance!"   
   
  
Remus spun her around the room a few times as Lily took pictures of it. As they finished Remus put her down on the bed and said, "I think you're the best dance partner I've had all night."   
   
  
"I think, besides for me, you just danced with Sirius!" Elaine teased.  
  
  
"How did you know?" Sirius teased.   
  
  
  
The saying was true. Time does seem to fly when you're having fun. The year went by so fast it was almost a blur for Elaine. Her friends were going to graduate today. She knew they had done their time, but she wished they could stay with her longer.   
  
  
  
The first of her friends to receive their diploma was Sirius. Elaine, who wanted to cry from the minute she took her seat to watch the graduation, lost it when Sirius got his diploma. A few people later, and it was Lily's turn. More tears came from her eyes as the girl that was like a sister to her received her diploma. Elaine really lost it when Remus got his. Not because he got his diploma, but he looked into the watching crossed and crossed his heart with his finger. It was his secret sign to Elaine. Tears just started gushed from Elaine's eyes. Remus was her best friend. They had all been close to her, but Remus was the closest. James went up and more tears came from her eyes. It surprised her how much he had matured. James took his diploma and looked into the crowd and said, "May the class of '85 be remembered forever!"  
  
   
  
Remus and Sirius ran up and the three put their wands together. Everyone in the audience and class graduating, except for Lily and Elaine, got drenched in green slime. The slime made everything it touched turn green for five hours.  
  
  
  
The party after for James was filled with good food and lots of fun. Elaine got to meet James' parents, Sirius' parents, and Lily's parents. They all also got to meet her mom and dad. At the end of the party, they all promised to write each other. Lily promised to call Elaine on the phone, too.  
   
  
Over the summer, they all kept in touch. James and Lily moved in together and got engaged. At the party for their engagement, Sirius pulled out a ring her had gotten from a box of Cracker Jacks and got down on one knee asking Elaine to marry him. Elaine laughed at the joke and said yes.   
   
  
The next year of school was hard for Elaine. Although, her worst enemies were gone, so were her bestfriends, but Remus and Lily wrote to her every day. While Sirius and James wrote to her once a month. Nothing seemed the same. Qudditch seemed wonderful with James playing, but now it seemed boring. It did, however, give her a chance to get to know her housemates, which were Hufflepuffs.   
   
On her first day home for summer holiday, Elaine received a letter. It was from Lily. It was an invitation to her wedding. Lily had also asked Elaine to be a junior bridesmaid. Of course, Elaine accepted.  
   
  
The wedding was beautiful. Lily looked gorgeous. James looked so dapper and handsome in his tux. Sirius didn't look too shabby, either as bestman. Elaine couldn't help, but cry as two of her best friends got married to each other. At the party, she danced with Remus and Sirius mainly. Two dances she danced with Bill Weasley, though. He was her "date" for the wedding and him and his parents had brought her there. Bill later complained of feeling left out at the wedding and party, though.   
  
   
  
***  
  
Another year at Hogwarts went by for Elaine. It was her third year. She was thirteen and starting to grow into a women. She had once been a skinny little kid, but in her third year she stood 5" 6, with wider hips, and some curves in other places. Her and Bill had officially became boyfriend and girlfriend. Elaine still kept in contact with Lily and James, Remus, and Sirius when he wasn't busy chasing girls.  
   
  
Over the summer that followed, Lily and James invited her to their house many times. Lily was pregnant with her first child. The baby was due in July. Sirius and Remus often visited the house. Unbeknown to Elaine, Remus started to find her attractive. He shrugged it off, though. He knew it was only because she had grown into a young women while they were away from each other. Nothing more. They were only friends. Besides, even if he did like her as more, she was dating Bill Weasley.   
  
On July 31, Lily had a boy and named him Harry. Elaine adored him. Her parents had allowed her to spend the rest of the summer with Lily and James. She spent the summer playing with Harry. She loathed having to leave him on September 1st.   
   
***  
   
  
Elaine's fourth year, would be the worst year of her life. A few months into the year, she had received a letter from Remus. This was not unusual, but what was inside was horrible. It told of how Sirius had betrayed Lily and James. They were dead, but Harry was still alive and living with his muggle aunt and uncle. Days later, she had seen in the Daily Prophet that Sirius was sent to Azkaban for killing a block of muggles. It was too much for to handle and she pushed it aside for a while. She went to the Yule Ball with Bill. Shortly after attending it with him, she broke up him. He was heart broken and it hurt them both to see each other in class or in the hallways. In March, her parents, whom were both muggles, were killed at the hands of the raising dark lord, Voldermort.  
   
  
Over the summer, she was sent to live with her old aunt, Helen. It lifted her spirits to see her oldest and closest friend. She told him of what had happened. Remus told her to get back with Bill, but she told him she didn't love Bill. He would visit her two more times that summer.   
  
  
***  
   
  
Fifth year proved to be hardest for Elaine. She was depressed and the thought of suicide seemed better and better with each passing day, but she managed to hide her true feelings from everyone. Bill asked her to be his date for the Yule Ball and she said yes. Remus seemed to be mailing her everyday, but she stopped replying after the first week of school. She didn't want to hurt him, but he was the past. Elaine wanted the past behind her. Remus had to be behind her for her to move on.    
  
The day before the Yule Ball, Elaine got a howler from Remus. She opened it up before it exploded. It read in a deep yelling voice:  
   
  
"_I don't know why I bother wasting my time thinking about you anymore. Honestly, you're more immature than when I met you! If you want to waste four good years of friendship go ahead! I won't stop you! Never mind telling me why you don't want to talk to me or apologizing! I really want nothing to do with you anymore! The other night I had a dream. I was a werewolf and I killed you! I'll stop bothering you by mailing you to see how you are. Since you clearly don't care about me or my feelings. Oh, yeah, have a happy Christmas." _  
  
  
Elaine watched as the letter exploded. "He wants me dead? I'll do him a favor," she said and opened the drawer next to her. She took out a bottle of sleeping pills and opened them. After taking the top off, she swallowed the whole bottle of them and fell back on her bed.   
   
  
Her roommates found her and got her to the nurse on time. She said it was an accident, and people seemed to believe her. She went to the ball with Bill. They got closer and closer, or so he thought. Elaine was even made a perfect.   
   
  
During the summer that followed, Elaine told her aunt Helen of how she tried to take her own life. They discussed it and she got counseling. Two months later, Elaine understood what was wrong with herself and started to get better.  
   
  
***  
   
  
In her sixth year, things seemed to get better. Remus had been mailing her since Dumbledore, who he still talked to, told him about the pill overdose. She never read any of them, though. Just put them in a shoebox under her bed. Remus never sent her a howler again, though. During Christmas break, Bill visited his family. He invited Elaine, but she declined. Over the break, she read Remus' letters. They all had him apologizing and saying what a jerk he was. That it was the wolf that wanted her dead that night not him.   
   
  
Elaine picked up a piece of paper and wrote:  
   
  
_Dear Remus, _  
  
_ It's not your fault I tried to kill myself. I was really depressed at the time, but I've gotten help and I'm almost better. Just taking it one day at a time. It's hard not to go insane. You, Si, Lily and James were my only true friends. I loved Harry. I adored that little boy like he was my own. His parents are dead! I just feel like it should be me dead, instead of Lily and James. I'm getting over that, but I hear voices. I hear Sirius. He's telling me he was innocent. It's not my voice. It's his in my head. My mother could hear voices, too. She knew she was going to die. That's why she let me spend the summer with them that year. My aunt told me I wasn't allowed to go back home. That I had to live. She wouldn't tell me why, though. I'm sorry, Remus. Please forgive me for being rude. I love you. You're my bestfriend and I hope we can be friends again. I need you in my life again. I hope you don't think I'm insane._

  
_Hoping To Still Be Your Friend,_  
  
_Elaine_

  
After Elaine sent the letter to Remus, she got a prompt reply. Remus did forgive her. The rest of the year she spent writing to Remus. Before school ended, Elaine broke up with Bill for the final time. She was made head girl.   
   
  
The following summer, Remus asked her to stay with him. Her aunt allowed her to. Spending the summer with Remus really allowed Elaine to get better. Remus was always loving and kind to her. Secretly, she wished she could stay with him, but she knew she couldn't.  
   
  
***  
   
  
The seventh and final year of Hogwarts was a weird one for her. She had gone in a little girl and was going to come out a woman. She stopped thinking about the past, and had a pretty good year. She met a boy named Shawn Tyler and they started to go out. Shawn was from Gryffindor. Gradation came soon.   
   
  
Not surprisingly, Remus was there for her. It was strange, though they had started out as five friends, now there was only two. When she received her diploma she looked into the audience and crossed her heart with her finger. Tears started to fall from Remus' eyes. He couldn't believe she had remembered their secret sign.  
   
  
At the party for her graduation, Remus asked Elaine to stay with her until she got a job and her own place. She refused stating that she was going to live with Shawn. Secretly, Remus was hurt and he didn't know why he felt so hurt.   
   
  
Two months later, Shawn and Elaine broke up. For the next six years, Elaine went through college. Going from phases of being single, to have a boyfriend, and having many boyfriends. The voices in her head kept going, but it didn't bother her so much anymore. Once out of college, Elaine became a teacher and got back with Shawn.  
   
  
The next three years seemed very peaceful, yet something seemed to be missing in Elaine's life. She had always loved children and figured that was it. Her and Shawn tried their best to have a child. A year later, Elaine was pregnant.  
   
  
Two months later, Elaine woke in the hospital dazed and confused. She saw a nurse and said, "Why am I here?"  
   
  
"What's the last thing you remember?" the nurse asked.  
   
  
"Being at home with my boyfriend and then someone coming in, but I don't remember who," Elaine said.  
   
  
"It was He-who-shall-not-be-named and his death eaters," the nurse said.  
   
  
"How's my boyfriend? And my baby?" Elaine asked nervously.  
   
  
"You defeated him, but your boyfriend died. Before dying he who shall not be named hexed you. You went into labor and had the baby. The baby wasn't formed enough to live. It died," the nurse said gently.   
   
  
Tears started to fall from Elaine's eyes. They just kept coming. She had a feeling inside of her that she would never stop crying.   
  
  
The nurse looked at Elaine and said, "Miss. Martin, there is an older gentlemen waiting to see you. Would you like me to tell him to leave?"  
  
  
  
An older gentlemen? This confused Elaine. None of the people she knew would be classified as older gentlemen. "Who is it?" she asked.  
  
  
  
"I don't know, Miss. Martin. I just know it's the same guy that left the flowers," the nurse said.  
  
  
  
"You can just call me Elaine. What flowers?" Elaine asked.  
  
  
  
"On the table next to you, Elaine," the nurse said.  
  
  
  
Elaine looked over. Sitting on the table next to her was a beautiful vase with a dozen white roses in it. There was a card. Elaine picked it up and read it. It said:  
   
  
_Dear Elaine,_  
  
_ I know you'll pull through. You're strong. I'm very sorry about Shawn If you need to talk or a place to stay; I'm here for you._

  
  
_Love,_  
_Remus_

  
"Yes, please send him in," Elaine said smiling.  
   
  
"Alright," the nurse said and left the room.  
   
  
A few minutes later, Remus came in. He was carrying bouquet of pink roses. "Hey you!" Elaine said smiling.   
   
  
Remus sat on her bed and said, "It's been a long time. Almost ten years in June since I have seen you."  
   
  
His appearance shocked her. He had changed so much. His light brown hair had a lot of gray strands mixed in. The sparkling eyes he once had looked weak and tired. He just looked weak and frail. Remus looked old. Elaine was 28, and he wasn't that old. He wasn't as old as he looked. He was only 34.  
   
  
"It has been a long time, but you know why I stayed distant," Elaine said trying not to stare.  
   
  
"I know. I know, but I thought of you almost every day. Did you ever think of me?" Remus asked.  
   
  
"Just about the same. Almost everyday here, too. I was going to name my baby Remus, actually," Elaine.  
   
  
"Oh," Remus said sadly.  
   
  
"You know?" Elaine asked.  
   
  
"Yeah, about Shawn and the baby. It was in the news a week ago," Remus said.  
   
  
"A week ago?" Elaine asked.  
   
  
"Yeah, you were kind of in a coma for a week," Remus said.   
   
  
"I feel better now that you're here, though," Elaine said and held his hand.  
   
  
"Really? I mean look at you," Remus said.  
   
  
"What do you mean?" Elaine asked confused.  
   
  
"You're beautiful and I look like I could be your grandpappy or something," Remus said.  
   
  
"I know, but you're a good person and the outside doesn't matter," Elaine said honestly  
   
  
Remus smiled and said, "You know why I look like this?"  
   
  
"Why?" Elaine asked.  
   
  
"Because," he said and squeezed her hand, "the changing from man to werewolf and back takes a toll on the body. I won't live long."  
   
"How old will you live to be?" Elaine asked.  
   
  
"200, at best." Remus said.  
  
  
"Yay! I get to bother you for 166 more years!" Elaine teased.   
   
  
"Well, a year or less so if you take away the night I change," Remus said.  
  
  


"I missed you," Elaine said simply. It was heart felt and Remus knew it.  
   
  
"I came here to tell you something else, though." Remus said.  
   
  
"Tell me," Elaine said.  
   
  
"Well, Dumbledore wants you to be the new DADA for the next school year. Which is five months away. I also wanted to tell you, I think you should stay with me, until you get settled that is," Remus said sheepishly.  
   
  
"I know I will be staying with you, because I am a wreck now!" Elaine said and Remus laughed. "Honestly," she continues, "I don't know if I can take the job. I mean I was never any good at that stuff. I have no idea how I defeated Voldie. That part of my memory is a blank. Also, I didn't come off Scott free. He killed the baby I was carrying. Besides, in five months, I could still be a bucket case. Those kids need a real teacher."  
  
  
"I think you will be able to, and if you are you should do it," Remus said.  
   
  
"Why?" Elaine asked.  
   
  
"One, you defeated, as you called him, Voldie. You're strong, so I know you won't be a basket case."  
   
  
"Remember you're talking the girl that almost committed suicide because of a howler," Elaine interrupted.   
   
  
Remus laughed and said, "You will pull through, besides, you love kids and it'll take your mind off of the baby. Also, you'll get to see someone special."  
   
  
"Who?" Elaine asked confused.  
   
  
"Harry! The boy you adored. I taught him last year. He's kind of like James. Before you ask, yes he does have the untidy hair. He is also the ring leader of his group of friends," Remus said.  
   
  
"That makes things different," Elaine said.  
   
  
"You gonna take it?" Remus asked.  
   
  
"Maybe, still not sure, but leaning more towards it now," she said honestly.  
 

"Well, you've still got four months to think about before you have to reply," he said stroking her hand.


	2. First days

Hey everyone. Here's chapter two. I hope you all like it. Thanks to those who reviewed. I enjoyed reading your reviews. Thanks for taking the time to write them.  
  
Miss Elaine  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The room was quiet and dark as Elaine laid there awake holding Remus' hand as he slept in their bed. The flat only had one bedroom and neither could really afford to buy another bed.  
  
So many thoughts were running through Elaine's mind as she laid there awake. She thought of the time her and Shawn were looking at a book of baby names. Discussing the names they liked for their child. As she thought of that, her free hand moved down to her stomach. Suddenly, she realized how flat and empty it was.  
  
The baby would have been seven months old now. Just two more months till it was born, but that would never happen. It was dead before it was even born.  
  
Gently, Elaine let go of Remus' hand. She put both of her hands behind her head. Something she often did when she was stressed. Remus felt the bed shifting and woke up. He saw Elaine lying there with her hands behind her head. "What's wrong?" he asked sensing something was wrong.  
  
"Nothing," she lied not wanting to talk about it.  
  
"You know, if there's something wrong you can tell me." Remus said and held her.  
  
Elaine rested her head on his shoulder and said, "I know, but I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Just don't worry about it. You're strong. 'Sides, you need your rest. Big day tomorrow," Remus said and kissed her gently on the lips.  
  
She leaned up and kissed him back. Elaine cuddled to him as began to fall asleep in his arms.  
  
"Morning," Remus said and placed a tray on Elaine's lap.  
  
She sat up and looked at the tray in front of her. It was filled with a good hearty breakfast of cereal. "How sweet. Thank you for not making a mess," she said picking up the spoon.  
  
A blush came to Remus' face. He remembered the time he made her pancakes and the whole kitchen was a mess. "It wouldn't have mattered if I had made a mess. No one would have had to clean it," he said smiling.  
  
"Oh?" she said and took a spoonful of cereal.  
  
"Guess why!" Remus said smiling wider.  
  
"Because you're lazy and I won't be here," Elaine said eating more cereal.  
  
"No, guess again," Remus said.  
  
"Because you've won the lotto and we have a maid!" Elaine said eating more.  
  
"Nope. Guess again!" Remus said sitting on the corner of the bed.  
  
"I give up. Tell me," Elaine said using her spoon to play with the milk that remained in the now cereal less bowl.  
  
"I'll give you a hint," Remus said and got up and went into his closet.  
  
He came out of the closet wearing worn black robes. Elaine looked at him and said, "You've just came out of the closet and you're wearing a dress. I'm guessing you're trying to tell me you're gay."  
  
He busted out laughing. "You wish! You're not getting rid of me yet. Now, guess why I'm wearing them," he said.  
  
" 'Cause you failed seventh year and they're making ya go back," she said pushing the tray aside and standing up. She was clad in a tank top and panties.  
  
"Ha ha! Last chance, guess again," Remus said and walked over.  
  
"You're dressed like that cause you're making fun of my new style. Too bad I can't just were muggle clothes," Elaine said.  
  
"I get to be your aid. I was talking to Dumbledore. Talking about how you're still a little shaky and how we're close," Remus said sheepishly.  
  
"Close?! We should be close! I'm your girlfriend," Elaine said faking anger.  
  
Remus kissed her gently on the forehead and said, "What was I suppose to tell him? Yeah, can I come along so I can shag my girlfriend?"  
  
Elaine kissed his nose and said playfully, "Well, since you didn't ask, you can't!"  
  
"Let's shower together," Remus said smiling.  
  
"No," Elaine said knowing what he was up to.  
  
"It'll save time," Remus said.  
  
"No, it won't. It takes twice as long that way. That's why I said no," Elaine said turning around.  
  
"It'll be fun," he said.  
  
"You do the dishes while I shower. That'll be fun," Elaine said and walked into the bathroom.  
  
After a quick shower, she brushed her hair and teeth and walked into her room. Looking through drawers she found her a pair of jeans and gray tank top. Quickly, she put them on.  
  
Remus walked into the room as she getting out her robe. He was naked with only a towel wrapped around his waist. "Looking good," he said to Elaine.  
  
She turned around and said, "Same to you."  
  
"I'm only wearing a towel," he said.  
  
"I'm aware of that," she said and smiled.  
  
A few hours later, Remus and Elaine arrived at platform nine and ¾. "Ah, bring backs memories," Elaine said.  
  
"Good or bad ones?" Remus asked.  
  
"Both," Elaine said honestly.  
  
He held her hand said, "You can't change the past, but you can try to have a pretty nice future."  
  
"I know," she said and smiled. She gave his hand a small squeeze.  
  
"Shall we?" Remus asked looking at the solid wall.  
  
"I'm right behind you," Elaine said.  
  
"Lady's first," Remus said and playfully bowed.  
  
"Alright," she said and walked right into the wall. Emerging at the Hogwarts' station. A second later, Remus appeared next to her.  
  
"I never tire of doing that," Remus said cheekily.  
  
"Good for you. Still is a little creepy for me," she said.  
  
"Let's take our seats," Remus said grabbing her hand.  
  
She pulled away to put on her robe and took his hand. "Where do the teachers usually sit?" she asked.  
  
"I didn't find this out until the ride back, but they sit in the first compartment," Remus said leading the way.  
  
Elaine followed him as he led her into the compartment. It was empty. Remus shut the door and they sat down on the bench.  
  
"We get some privacy for a while," Remus said smiling.  
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked smiling.  
  
He just simply nodded in return. Elaine sat on his lap. He held her tenderly and the two began a major snogging session.  
  
Both were so engrossed in the snogging that neither noticed the door open and loudly close.  
  
"Ahem!"  
  
They continued to snog.  
  
"Ahem!"  
  
Remus' hands began to go in Elaine's Robes---  
  
"Will you two warn me before the puppy making starts?!" Snape snarled nastily.  
  
Both Elaine and Remus broke the kiss and blushed. Elaine slid off of Remus' lap and looked over at her childhood tormentor who was sitting across from her.  
  
He was still the same old Severus. The only changes Elaine could see were his nose appeared to be bigger and his hair greasier. She nearly blurted out, "When was the last time you took a bath?"  
  
"What are you staring at?" Snape snapped at Elaine.  
  
"Nothing. Just surprised to see Hogwarts hired two new teachers," Elaine said not knowing Snape had been at Hogwarts for nearly a decade.  
  
"Excuse me? Are you insinuating that I'm a new teacher?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," Elaine said simply.  
  
"I'm been teacher here for nearly ten bloody years. I was here two years ago when wolf boy was on the loose again," he said looking over at Remus.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me he was a teacher here?" Elaine screamed at Remus.  
  
"I forgot," Remus said.  
  
"Do you actually think I believe that?!" Elaine asked enraged.  
  
"Seems you can't control the little woman," Snape said and smirk.  
  
"You stay out of this!" Both Remus and Elaine said to him.  
  
Severus just crossed his arms and pretended like her had no interest in the matter at all. As they continued to fight, Snape listened in secretly as he pretended to read a new potions book.  
  
A few minutes later, Elaine realized she was acting silly and apologized. Remus eagerly accepted and they were full-fledged lovebirds again. This disgusted Severus.  
  
As the minutes passed, more and more teachers came into their compartment. The last teacher to come in was Dumbledore. A few minutes after he arrived, the train took off.  
  
The ride was pretty quiet. Most of the teachers were reading. Cashing in on their last peaceful moments before school started. Remus and Elaine sat and held hands and looked and winked at each other occasionally.  
  
"They're acting like love sick teens," Severus thought and scuffed at them.  
  
Half way through the ride, the old witch with the food cart came in. Some of the teachers order some sweets. Dumbledore seemed to order the most. It was well know that he had a sweet tooth, but he did offer some of his treats to everyone in the compartment. Most, polite declined. Remus ordered a pumpkin pastry and pumpkin juice. Elaine declined knowing the treats would affect her blood sugar.  
  
Remus offered Elaine a bite of his pastry. "You know I can't have sugar," she said.  
  
"You bite won't hurt," he said wanting her to taste his favorite treat.  
  
"Ok, but just one," she said.  
  
"Open up," he said smiling.  
  
She smiled at him and opened her mouth wide. Remus pushed some of the pastry into her mouth. She bit down and pulled away.  
  
"Ah, young love," Dumbledore mused looking at them.  
  
Snape looked at him and thought, "Anyone's young compared to you."  
  
Dumbledore just narrowed his eyes and gave him a look that says I know what you're thinking. Severus just turned his head and continued to look at his book.  
  
The rest of the ride was pretty peaceful. Elaine decided to take a nap and rest her head on Remus' shoulder. He held her close as she rested.  
  
The train came to a stop. The other teachers were getting up and leaving. Remus woke up Elaine and gave her a gently kiss. "It's time to get off," he said.  
  
They held hands and got off of the train. As they walked around they bumped into a boy with messy black hair.  
  
"Remus?" he exclaimed.  
  
"Harry?" Remus said shocked.  
  
"Yeah, it's me. Have you came back to teach?" Harry asked excitedly. Making both Ron and Hermione look over.  
  
"Sort of," Remus said smiling.  
  
"Tell us," Ron said.  
  
"Look, we best be going, but you'll find out everything soon," Remus said.  
  
Elaine smiled at Harry and said, "Nice to see you again, Harry."  
  
Harry looked her confused as they walked off. He had never met her before in his life. "I wonder who she was," Harry said.  
  
"Maybe it's his wife," Ron said.  
  
"Don't you think he would have told Harry if he was married? Besides, she looks like that lady that defeated Voldermort," Hermione said.  
  
"I hope she is," Harry said.  
  
"Why?" Ron asked confused.  
  
"Because I won't be the celebrity around here anymore," Harry said hopefully.  
  
During dinner, Harry and his friends noticed that women from before was sitting next to Dumbledore and Remus. Occasional, her and Dumbledore would take to each other. Harry also notice she and Remus smiled at each other a lot.  
  
Once dinner was over, Dumbledore got up and made his usual announcements. It was boring until it got to the part about the new DADA teacher.  
  
"I'm sure most of you recognize this young women sitting here. Her name is Elaine Martin. She defeated Voldermort. Although, she did defeat him, she has lost many people close to her. I believe it will be a value to all of you that she will become your new DADA teacher. She will not be alone though, I'm sure many of you recognize Professor Lupin. He will be her aid in teaching you defense against the dark arts. Would you like to say anything Miss. Martin?" Dumbledore said.  
  
Elaine got up and Dumbledore gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. Remus looked at him and joked, "Where's my kiss?"  
  
In true form, Dumbledore walked over to Remus and kissed him on the cheek. This caused him and the whole school to laugh.  
  
"Now, what did you want to say Miss. Martin?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I just wanted to tell everyone I'm honored to be teaching here. I mean besides for being the first muggle born teacher in school history, I feel this is a fine school," Elaine said and sat down.  
  
Her speech had caused all of the students to talk. It was shocking a muggle born was going to teach.  
  
"She's a muggle born! Can you believe that?" Hermione asked excitedly at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Dad would love to see this," Ron said thinking of his dad that loved everything muggle.  
  
At the Slytherin table gasps and snickers would be heard. "Can you believe they let a mudblood become the new DADA teacher? Wait till father hears about this," Draco Malfoy said.  
  
"I think now would be a good time for dessert," Dumbledore said and dessert appeared on everyone's plates.  
  
After dinner, Elaine and Remus sat in their room. "So, what did you think of your first day?" he asked.  
  
"It was good. Just don't think I should have said my muggle speech," Elaine said.  
  
"Most of them were bound to know the minute Dumbledore said your name. It was in the papers," Remus said and laid on the bed.  
  
"True," Elaine said and sat down on the bed next to him.  
  
"I'm here to make you feel better. Don't forget that," Remus said and kissed her.  
  
She kissed back then pulled away. "Hold that thought, honey. I'm going to go shower," she said.  
  
"All right, but don't take too long," Remus said and smiled.  
  
Elaine smiled at him and said, "I won't, love."  
  
She grabbed her white fluffy robe from her trunk and headed towards the bathroom. She walked into it and looked around. It was huge bathroom. It had a large tub that looked like a swimming pool and a large shower. All of the teachers shared it, but she figured it'd be free at this time of night. The walls were a sea foam color with tiny bubbles on the walls. There were several pictures of mermaids. All of which splashed at her and said their hellos. She smiled and said, "Evening ladies."  
  
Elaine took off her robe and hung it up on a hook. She stood there naked and ran the shower. Hot water jetted out soundlessly. She stepped into the hot shower and closed the curtain. The hot water felt good on her naked flesh. It was relaxing and soothing. She closed her eyes as the water fell onto her hair and rolled down her body.  
  
As she began to wash herself, the door opened and closed. It was Severus in his green robe and slippers. He took off his slippers then his robe and hung it up. He noticed a white fluffy robe hanging up. "Just like Mcgonall to forget her robe," he though and headed towards the shower.  
  
Just as Elaine was reaching for the shampoo, Severus opened the shower curtain. Elaine just looked at him shocked for a moment. There she stood naked and dripping wet before her as he stood dry and naked before her. Snape couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. His eyes were drinking up her beauty.  
  
She noticed he was staring at her and a blush came to her face. Quickly, she grabbed a nearby towel and wrapped it around herself. She stepped out of the shower and grabbed a robe. Snape watched her as she put it on. He couldn't help but feel saddened that the beauty of her bare body had been covered up.  
  
"This never happened," she said.  
  
"Right," he said and she left locking the door behind her.  
  
Just as she was gone, he realized that in the confusion and embarrassment of what had just happened she had mistakenly taken his robe. He ran to the door and opened it a crack. "Mudblood! Mudblood!" he hissed, but it was too late. She was nowhere in sight or in hearing range.  
  
Elaine entered hers' and Remus' room wearing the green robe that appeared to be two sizes too big for her. Remus sat up on the bed and said, "Weren't you wearing a white robe?"  
  
Elaine looked down and got a real shock. She was standing before her lover in another man's robe. There was one simple solution: To tell the truth.  
  
"Um. You know me. I'm fickle. I changed the color. White was boring," Elaine blurted out afraid to him the truth, even though nothing had really happened.  
  
"Wasn't it smaller?" Remus asked.  
  
"Uh. It was. Too tight! Yeah, that's it. It was too tight," Elaine said and looked down, "Um. Guess, I made it a little too big, but it's really comfy."  
  
"Did you use a spell?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," she replied quickly.  
  
"Oh, smells like a nasty potion. It really stinks. Maybe you should give it to the house elves to wash," Remus suggested.  
  
"Um. I'll do that," Elaine said.  
  
"Why don't you take that off and join me in bed?" he asked and smiled.  
  
"I will soon, but I want to finish writing up my lesson plan," she said sitting down at the desk that was about ten feet away from the bed Remus was laying on. Suddenly, she caught a whiff of the robe. She started coughing from the horrid scent.  
  
"Are you ok?" Remus asked surprised at the sudden attack of coughs.  
  
"Yeah, dust went up my nose," she lied. 'Oh, God! I'm doing it again. Lying,' she thought.  
  
Elaine opened a fancy notebook that she had bought to write her lesson plans in. It was beige with a large rose in the middle of the cover and little petals all over the cover. She was almost done with the first day, but she knew there would still be time left over.  
  
Remus put his hands on her shoulders and said, "Almost done?"  
  
She jumped up. He looked at her and said, "Why are you so tense and jumpy? Did you see a ghost in the bathroom?"  
  
"Nope," she said smiling.  
  
He looked over her lesson plan and said, "You seem to have everything planned out."  
  
"There's twenty minutes left, though," she said.  
  
"It's the first real day of school. No one's going to want to work. Give 'em the last twenty minutes free," Remus said smiling.  
  
"I don't know. I mean, if I do it the first day, they might get used to it," Elaine said unsurely.  
  
"Oh, come on. They just lost their free time," Remus said and kissed her neck.  
  
"Mmm. Twenty minutes free time isn't a bad idea. I mean, there something more important I'd rather do now than planning how to use up those minutes," Elaine said getting up.  
  
Remus picked her up and carried her into bed. "I knew you'd see it my way," he said grinning at her. 


	3. Prejudice

Hey everyone. Here's chapter two. I hope you all like it. Thanks to those who reviewed. I enjoyed reading your reviews. Thanks for taking the time to write them.  
  
Miss Elaine  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Remus woke up early as usual. He looked over and saw Elaine was still sleeping. The sight of his lover sleeping brought a smile to his face. She looked so peaceful and beautiful in her sleep. He leaned down and kissed her softly as she slept. "I love you," he whispered as he pulled away.  
  
Grabbing a towel he headed out of their room and to the teacher's bathroom. It was only about five in the morning and he knew from his experience teaching there that at this time no one would be in there.  
  
As he walked into the bathroom, the multiple mermaids woke from their pictures. They all giggled and chatted in their language. Talking of the events that happened last night.  
  
"Mornin' ladies," Remus said undressing.  
  
"I'd lock the door if I were you," a mermaid with pink hair said making the others laugh.  
  
"Well, considering, what happened last night I think he'd have more fun if he didn't," a mermaid with blue hair said making them laugh again.  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?" Remus asked slipping into the tub. It warm and smelt like lilacs. He pressed a button and bubbles came out.  
  
"Remember what happened with that blonde?" one with green hair said.  
  
"What happened?" Remus asked knowing they were talking about Elaine.  
  
"Hmmm... Should we tell him?" the blue haired one asked.  
  
"I don't know. It was pretty scandalous, "the pink haired one said in return.  
  
"What happened?!" Remus asked getting annoyed.  
  
"Think we should tell?" the green haired one asked loving the attention they were getting.  
  
"He does seem mad," the pink haired one commented making the other two laugh in response.  
  
"Just tell me!" Remus said.  
  
"Fine, fine," the blue haired one said.  
  
"This blonde came in. In this rather reavealing robe," the pink haired one started.  
  
"Very revealing," the green hair one said.  
  
"See through!" the blue hair one said and they all giggled.  
  
Remus just rolled his eyes at them. He knew Elaine had left their room in a fluffy plain white robe. Then, she had changed it into a green one. That's probably what they're talking about. 'Boy, do they love to gossip,' he thought.  
  
"Then, she took it off and went into the shower," the pink haired one said.  
  
"She was in there for a few minutes," the blue haired one said.  
  
"The he came in," the green haired one said.  
  
"Who came in?" Remus asked.  
  
"The ugly guy," the blue haired one said and others giggled.  
  
"With the big nose," the pink hair one said and others giggled.  
  
"And greasy hair," the green haired one said and others giggled.  
  
"Snape?" Remus asked.  
  
"We don't know his name," they said in unison.  
  
"What did he do?" Remus asked nervously afraid Snape had hurt her.  
  
"Oh, what didn't he did?" the pink haired one asked. That comment made Remus get nervous.  
  
All of the mermaids grinned at each other. They were enjoying all of the attention they were getting. "He took off his robes and slippers," the blue haired one said.  
  
"Yes, then he opened the shower curtain," the green haired one said.  
  
"They looked at each other for awhile," the pink haired one said.  
  
"They looked in love," the blue haired one said making the others giggle.  
  
"Or in lust!" the green haired one said and they all laughed.  
  
"Then it really started," the pink one said and made a weird sound. It was from the meremaids native tongue. Remus couldn't understand it, but they could. In translated into, "Play along."  
  
"Oh, yes, then it happened!" the blue one said.  
  
"I couldn't believe it," said the green haired ones.  
  
"They just started going at it," the pink haired one said and the other two giggled.  
  
"Oh, yes, we're they at it," the green haired one said.  
  
"It went on for awhile. Both were moaning," the blue one said.  
  
"And groaning!" the pink haired one said making the other giggle.  
  
Remus sat in the tub wide eyed looking at them. He could not believe what his ears were telling them. Elaine had always been faithful to him. She loved him and he loved her. Besides, why would she cheat with Snape? She thought he was disgusting, didn't she?  
  
"When he was done, he asked her if she was on the potion," the blue haired ones said making the other two mermaids laugh.  
  
"She said she wasn't and he said he'd brew her some," the pink haired one said remembering he was the potions teacher.  
  
"Once they finished, they swore us to secrecy," the green haired one said.  
  
"They wanted to keep it hush hush," the pink haired one said.  
  
"Then, they got dressed," the blue haired one said.  
  
"Yes, but they were still in lust. So they took each other's robes," the green haired one said and they all giggled.  
  
"He wanted more, though," the pink haired one said.  
  
"Oh, yes," the blue haired one said.  
  
"He opened the door and called her for her," the green haired one said.  
  
"He even used a pet name. Muffin I think?" the blue haired one said and they all giggled.  
  
"Yes, Muffin it was, but she was already gone," the pink haired one said.  
  
"I think he tired her out," the green haired one said.  
  
"How?" questioned the pink haired one.  
  
"He wasn't very big," the blue haired one said.  
  
"Oh, but he could last," the green haired one mused.  
  
"Thank you for the information, ladies," Remus said and got out of the tub and wrapped the towel around his waist. He picked up his clothes and left the bathroom.  
  
Once he was gone the pink haired one looked at the others and said, "He sure looked mad."  
  
Remus entered his and Elaine's room. He closed the door loudly behind him. Still mad about what he had heard. The sound woke Elaine up and she sat up. She looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Morning love," she said.  
  
"Mornin'," he said dryly.  
  
"Mmm... Someone sounds grumpy this morning," she said smiling at him.  
  
"Whatever," he said not wanting to be near her.  
  
Elaine got up and hugged him. "How can you be in such a bad mood after last night? I mean it was wonderful. Would you like a repeat performance? I think it will boost your mood," she said.  
  
"I'm not in the mood," he said and roughly pushed her away.  
  
"Uhhh!" she cried as she fell to the floor. Remus just walked past her as she laid on the floor. Elaine used her right hand to prop her up and said, "There's a little word called sorry!"  
  
"Oh, yeah. I'm sorry I ever got with you!" he said getting dressed.  
  
Elaine stood up and said, "Why are you acting like this?"  
  
"Don't play with me! You know why," Remus growled.  
  
"I haven't done anything to you," she said getting behind their bed. Wanting distance between them. When Remus got mad, he wasn't in charge, the wolf was.  
  
"I'm not stupid! Just fucking stop lying!" he screamed at her.  
  
"I'm not lying to you," she said honestly.  
  
"Yeah, just like you just changed your robe green," he said putting on his robe.  
  
"How do know I didn't?" she asked panicking.  
  
"If you're gonna bloody cheat on me at least do it in a place where no one can see you!" Remus screamed.  
  
"I didn't cheat on you," she said honestly.  
  
"Oh, then why were you wearing Severus' robes? More importantly, if you're so innocent, why did you bloody lie about it?" he asked getting madder thinking she was lying to him.  
  
"The whole truth is, by accident, he waked in on my showering. I grabbed a towel and walked out of the shower. By accident, I took his robe. I didn't realize it. I told him not to tell anyone, because it's embarrassing," she said.  
  
"You actually expect me to believe that?" he asked outraged.  
  
"I love you. I'd never cheat on you," Elaine said looking at him sadly.  
  
"You can lie to me, but you wouldn't cheat on me. I can't trust you," he said.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to think this. That's why I lied. I love you and I have never cheated on you. Ever," she said  
  
"If that was what really happened you would have lied. It just makes me wonder who else you've cheated with. You just proved you'll do it with anyone," Remus said walking out.  
  
Elaine ran out from behind the bed. As she looked out of the door, she saw Remus stop by a room and knock on the door. Snape opened it and said, "What do you want?"  
  
"I just wanted to tell you you shouldn't fuck other men's girlfriends," Remus said and punched him in the face before storming off.  
  
"Are you alright?" Elaine asked running over to Severus.  
  
"I'm fine," he said wanting her to leave him alone.  
  
"No, you're not. You're bleeding," she said noticing a trail of crimson running from his nose.  
  
"I didn't notice," he lied.  
  
"Let me help you," she said taking his hand and leading him into her room.  
  
"No, no. I'm fine," he said not wanting Remus to hit him again.  
  
"I know you're not," she said pulling him into her room and close the door behind them.  
  
She walked over to a small cabinet by her bed. Severus looked over at her she was in a knee length pink nightgown. The tight material of it hugged her curves. A small smile pulled at the ends of his lips. The thought of her naked popped into his head. It was too much from him to think about. He sat down on her bed.  
  
"What are you smiling at?" Elaine asked sitting next to him and placing a first aid kit on her lap.  
  
"Nothing," he said simply.  
  
"Oh, come on. Tell me. I'd love to know why you're grinning when you just got punched in the nose," she said opening the kit.  
  
"You wouldn't believe it if I told you. Frankly, I don't believe it myself," he said looking into her eyes. 'Merlin, are they blue and beautiful,' he thought.  
  
"Try me," she said gently wiping the blood that had fallen from his nose with a tissue.  
  
"You wouldn't understand," he said as she swabbed a potion on his nose. It made his nose sting, but the bleeding stopped.  
  
"Again, try me," she said closing the kit and looking down.  
  
"I was thinking about last night in the bathroom," he said calmly.  
  
"Oh?" she asked getting up and putting the first aid kit back.  
  
"Yeah about seeing you..." he fumbled for the word.  
  
"Naked?" she asked sitting back on the bed.  
  
"Yes," he said looking into her blue eyes.  
  
"Probably laughing at the way I look naked, eh?" she tried to joke feeling a little awkward as she looked into his brown eyes.  
  
"No. Actually, I think you have a very nice body," he said feeling embarrassed and ashamed that he was attracted to a muggle born.  
  
"Thank you," she said a blush coming to her face. Turning her milky white flesh pink.  
  
"You're welcome," he said and tenderly touched her cheek.  
  
"You don't look too bad yourself with out your clothes on," she said.  
  
"Do you really think that?" he asked leaning in close to her face. Their lips were just inches away from each other.  
  
"Yeah," she said and let out a small laugh, "If we were two different people, I'd think we were about to kiss now."  
  
"Yeah, you'd think so if were different people," he said and let her face go. "Why is that exactly?" he asked.  
  
"You know. We're too different. You are the pureblood Slytherin, and I'm the muggle born Hufflepuff. You were a death eater and I was a target for them," she said.  
  
He blinked a few times. The mark on his arm was burning. It wasn't because of Voldermort, though. It was because for the first time in his life, he was truly ashamed to have it.  
  
"I'm not a death eater anymore..." he said and looked at her.  
  
"I know, but we're still different," she said.  
  
The urge to kiss her was coming over him, again. He leaned down. She didn't lean up to meet him, but she didn't move away or try to stop him. His lips were almost on hers when ---  
  
Remus came into the room and Elaine pulled away to look at him. "I'm really sorry," he said walking over to her.  
  
"I don't know if I can forgive you," she said looking at him.  
  
"Honey, I'm really sorry about everything. Please forgive me. You know when I'm upset I don't think straight. The wolf just takes over. I love you," he said taking her hand.  
  
"Remus, I love you, too. I just can't put up with you taking someone else's word over mine," Elaine said.  
  
"It won't ever happen again. I promise you. I just got jealous and upset," Remus said.  
  
"You promise it won't happen again?" Elaine asked.  
  
"Yes, I mean I realized how stupid I was acting after I calmed down. I mean you and him?" Remus said looking over at Snape and started to laugh.  
  
Severus sunk down a little where he was sitting. "Just like old times," Snape thought thinking of his school days when Remus and his friends would torment him.  
  
"I think you should apologize," Elaine said looking at Remus.  
  
"I just did," he said looking at her thinking she meant to her.  
  
"I mean to Severus," she said and Severus looked over at her surprised.  
  
"What for?" Remus asked.  
  
"You punched him in the face," Elaine said.  
  
Remus sighed and in a forced way said, "I'm sorry."  
  
"You are forgiven," Snape said not meaning it, but he didn't want to be there anymore. He got up and left the room.  
  
"Wait," Elaine called after him.  
  
He stepped where he was standing in front of his room which door was still open. "Are you ok?" she asked walking over to him.  
  
"I'm alright," he said looking at her and wishing he could touch her.  
  
"Ok, then. I'll see you at breakfast," she said and smiled. His heart started racing the minute she smiled at him.  
  
"Yes," he said and went into his room and closed the door.  
  
"So, I'm forgiven?" Remus asked coming out and over to her.  
  
"Yes, but if you do anything as dumb as that again I will never talk to you again," she said.  
  
"I won't, baby. I won't. I love you too much. If I lost you, I'd never forgive myself," he said and kissed her.  
  
She kissed back then said, "I know. I'm sorry, too. I should have told you the truth, but I was so ashamed and embarrassed and I was afraid you wouldn't believe me."  
  
"I promise from now on to always believe you," he said and hugged her.  
  
An hour later, both were holding hands and walking to the great hall. They were the last two teachers to arrive and sat next to each other. They kept smiling at each other. Unsure if they should show more affection in front of the students.  
  
Harry looked over at them as he ate his breakfast. "What are you looking at, Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"Remus and that new teacher. They seem to look at each other a lot," Harry replied.  
  
"Yeah, they do seem to fancy each other," Ron said.  
  
"I wonder if it's anything serious," Harry said.  
  
"Well, we'll see soon. We have them first period," Hermione said.  
  
"Let her be a normal DADA teacher," Ron said almost pleadingly.  
  
Harry went to first period ten minutes early to see if he could talk to Remus in private. When he walked in he saw Remus and Professor Martin. They were putting books away.  
  
"Hi Remus," Harry said breaking the silence.  
  
"Hello Harry," Remus said turning around with a smile on his face.  
  
Elaine turned around and said, "Hello there."  
  
"Uh, hi," Harry said.  
  
"Don't be shy," she said and smiled.  
  
"Um... I was wondering about before," Harry said looking down.  
  
"You mean when I told it was nice to see you again?" Elaine said.  
  
"Yeah," Harry said looking up.  
  
"I used to know your parents, Harry. I met them in my first year. They and Sirius, and Remus were seventh years at the time. Well, we stayed friends and I was there when you were born. You were such a cute baby. I adored you. Well, then, you know the rest..." she trailed off.  
  
"This," he said lifted his bangs showing her the famous scar.  
  
Remus sensed the somber mood and said, "Happy reunion, huh?"  
  
Elaine let out a small laugh and hit him in the side. "Behave, I'm sure Harry doesn't think that's funny."  
  
"No worries, Professor Martin," Harry said.  
  
"Call me Elaine. I hate all this formalness. I mean we're all people. Besides, I really don't consider myself a professor."  
  
Class was beginning to start. "Take your seat, Harry," Elaine said.  
  
Harry sat down and waited for his friend. Hermione and Ron sat next to him after they entered the room. Elaine got up in front of the class and said, "Hello class. I'm your new teacher. I'm supposed to be called professor Martin, but I don't like it. It's too stuffy. We're all people. Just call me Elaine, or Miss. Elaine."  
  
"Miss. Elaine? That was the name of my kindergarten teacher," Dean said.  
  
"Hello Dean," Elaine said.  
  
"You remember me?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, you're from Leeds," Elaine said.  
  
"Oh, great. They brought us some mudblood kindergarten teacher," Malfoy said. Making his two cronies laughs.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy," Harry hissed.  
  
"Today, we're going to break up into groups and ----"  
  
"Make me!" Draco yelled.  
  
"I will!" Harry yelled back.  
  
"Ok, since you two enjoy talking so much. You two can work together," Elaine said.  
  
After Elaine finished explaining the project, Draco made his way over next to Harry. "Stupid, dirty bloods," he said.  
  
"Just knock it off," Harry said.  
  
"What's the matter? Don't want me to talk about your girlfriend?" Draco said.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend---"  
  
"She's probably fucking Lupin..." Draco said. "Just shut up," Harry said.  
  
"Make me," Draco said.  
  
Harry ignore him and Draco said, "I think you're upset she's not your girlfriend."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Stupid halfblood!"  
  
"You two be quiet. I don't want another word from either of you," Elaine said.  
  
"But he started," Draco said.  
  
"I don't care," Elaine said.  
  
"That's not---"  
  
"Detention, Mr. Malfoy," Elaine said.  
  
"Don't you think detention on the first day is a little harsh?" Remus asked.  
  
"Ok, detention, tomorrow night." Elaine said.  
  
"You're prejudice. You're a pureblood hater!" Draco yelled. Soon, all of the slytherins were yelling "Pureblood hater!"  
  
Just then, Snape walked in. Wanting to see what all the noise was about. "Do you happen to have any wolf bane? I'm all out," he said.  
  
"Take it," Remus said handing him some from the desk.  
  
As Snape began to walk out Draco said, "May I ask you a question, Professor Snape?"  
  
"Yes," he replied.  
  
"Don't you think it's unfair, I got detention for talking when Harry was too? And he started?" Draco asked.  
  
"I see. I think you're being prejudice. Sticking up for muggleborns just because you are one! As a teacher, you must separate yourself from the classroom." Snape said and left.  
  
"Fine! Harry, you have detention, too," she said and whispered, "I'm sorry."  
  
"I understand," he said and Draco smirked.  
  
Snape walked out feeling good about himself. Elaine sat down and taught the rest of the class.  
  
Later, Elaine received a note telling her and Remus to come into Dumbledore's office. As they entered they saw Snape sitting down. "Have a sit," Dumbledore said.  
  
Both sat down and he said, "I've been told you two have been showing favoritism..."  
  
"No, no. I just gave Draco Malfoy detention for talking out of line and he said I was prejudice." Elaine replied.  
  
"That is not what happened," Snape said.  
  
"You weren't even there," Remus replied.  
  
"What did happen?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Two boys were talking and only one got detention," Snape replied.  
  
"Well, now, two boys have detention," Elaine said.  
  
"Then, I guess you did not need me to fix this," Dumbledore said to Snape and smiled.  
  
"Right," Snape said gruffly and left.  
  
Elaine and Remus got up and as soon as they were out of his office Remus said, "You said see the favoritism Severus shows in his class."  
  
"Maybe I will..." 


End file.
